starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Soldado clon/Leyendas
Los 'soldados clones eran un ejército de clones idénticos genéticamente modificados, creados para servir al Gran Ejército de la República durante el conflicto conocido cómo Guerras Clon.Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones Clonados y criados en las ciudades de Kamino, los soldados clon, fueron entrenados e instruidos desde su nacimiento, llegando a convertirse en uno de los ejércitos más eficientes de la historia galáctica. No sólo por el entrenamiento recibido, si no por su inquebrantable lealtad a la República Galáctica y a su líder, el Canciller Supremo Palpatine. Historia Encargo y plantilla genética left|250px|thumb|Para el [[22 ABY, las alteraciones genéticas fueron completadas, y 200.000 unidades ya habían sido producidas por las instalaciones de clonación kaminoanas.]] Los orígenes de los soldados clones pudieran remontarse a los días del debacle en Naboo, y el ejército fue encomendado por órdenes del Maestro Jedi Sifo-Dyas a nombre de la República. Con la reciente muerte de Sifo-Dyas, sin embargo, el proyecto quedó bajo supervisión de un misterioso hombre conocido solamente como Tyranus. Tras una serie de severas pruebas, Tyranus seleccionó al famoso cazarrecompensas mandaloriano Jango Fett, para que sirviera como plantilla genética del ejército.Star Wars: Bounty Hunter Cuando los kaminoanos le sugirieron que el ejército fuese creado con alteraciones sensibles a la Fuerza, Tyranus rechazó de inmediato la idea. Antes de que se diese inicio al proceso de gestación, los kaminoanos alteraron el ADN de Fett, seleccionando, colocando y quitando genes que definiesen sentimientos como lealtad, agresión, independencia y disciplina. Ésto dio como resultado milicianos que fueron más que obedientes, más resistentes, y más seguros que lo que hubiesen sido los clones originales. Únicamente un limitado grupo de clones, que posteriormente se convertiría en el Comando Avanzado de Reconocimiento, no pasó por esta serie de modificaciones genéticas. La primera incursión de los kaminoanos al explorar el ADN de Fett, dio a la creación de doce clones prototipos, con sólo seis que lograron sobrevivir al proceso de gestación. Los clones, que comenzaron a volverse infames soldados ARC clase Null, fueron los milicianos con características realzadas adquiridas de Fett. Sin embargo, el experimento fue percibido como un fracaso por los kaminoanos debido a su fecha temprana de nacimiento y su rehuso continuo a órdenes claras, sin importar cuántos clones fuesen creados. De no ser por la intervención del mandaloriano Kal Skirata, los kaminoanos los hubiesen terminado como unidades defectuosas, de acorde con el Factor H; en lugar de eso, se volvieron unidades élite. Entrenamiento thumb|250px|Soldados clon comiendo en [[Kamino.]] Mientras maduraban los clones, Fett tomó un espacio libre de su carrera de cazarrecompensas para poder supervisar el entrenamiento de sus soldados. Fett personalizó el régimen de entrenamiento de los clones, e incluso participó en el diseño de su armadura temprana. Para poder prepararlos para el servicio a la República lo más rápido posible, todos los clones pasaron por modificaciones genéticas diseñadas para acelerar el proceso de crecimiento. Como resultado, cada clon crecía el doble de rápido lo que debía un humano. Al alcanzar los diez años, un clon estaría apto físicamente y preparado para el combate. Los clones que mostraban un comportamiento inusual o anormal sobre la individualidad o la independencia, un 2% de la producción total, eran casi siempre reacondicionados o reasignados. Los clones que no diesen con los estándares exactos de los kaminoanos desaparecían a altas horas de la noche. Este fue el caso de una compañía de clones cuya visión no se encontraba en el 20/20. Todos los soldados clones recibían entrenamiento básico y profundas habilidades militares, como manejo de armas, puntería, y otras enseñanzas esenciales. Los Comandos de Reconocimiento Avanzado recibían entrenamiento de combate altamente especializado del mismo Jango Fett, mientras que sus contrapartes, los comandos clones, recibían entrenamiento de un antiguo grupo de mercenarios mandalorianos, contratados por Fett como los Cuy'val Dar. Los clones eran seleccionados como oficiales de rango superior dependiendo de su liderazgo para llevar a sus hombres al corazón del combate. Durante los escenarios de entrenamiento de batalla, el fracaso llegaba al máximo de 2% de los casos, y con pocos muertos. Cada aspecto de la conducta de los soldados clones era dirigida por el Código de Comando. thumb|250px|Un soldado clon en [[armadura de Fase II.]] Herencia mandaloriana Durante su desarrollo, Jango Fett tuvo interés en imbuir de carácter mandaloriano a cada uno de los clones, posiblemente para llevar consigo el legado mandaloriano. Esto era particularmente visible en el diseño de las armaduras, y en las fuerzas de ataque especiales. Como consecuencia se incluyó el mando'a, lenguaje de los mandalorianos, que poco después se volvería popular entre los clones. La influencia mandaloriana era particularmente fuerte dentro de los Comandos de la República, así como todos aquellos que inicialmente se habían entrenado como guerreros mandalorianos. A pesar de que la cultura mandaloriana poseía un impacto serio en los comandos de clones, los clones más corrientes, los cuales eran en sí la mayoría del Gran Ejército, estaban totalmente aliados a lo que era la República Galáctica sin cuestionárselo, y por consiguiente colocando su lealtad a la República sobre todas sus emociones e intereses. Cuando los Protectores Mandalorianos, liderados por un clon renegado, Alfa-Ø2, emergieron al lado de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, muchos clones comenzaron a rechazar su herencia mandaloriana, debido al hecho de que estos se habían vuelto enemigos de la República. Era un gran golpe al emblema de "todos hermanos" sostenido por los clones, como fue visto en la Segunda Compañía Aerotransportada, que no intentó ocultar su disgusto por el Escuadrón Omega y cualquier otro clon que colocaba su cultura mandaloriana e intereses de ese tipo por encima de su lealtad a la República. Cuando los clones de diferentes plantillas y reclutas humanos regulares (ambos voluntarios y reclutados) fueron asignados al rango de soldado de asalto la influencia mandaloriana dada por Fett, llegó a una minoría de clones en el cuerpo de Soldados de Asalto. Las Guerras Clon thumb|left|200px|El [[Gran Ejército de la República iniciando el ataque en Geonosis.]] Con la captura de Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, y la senadora Padmé Amidala por parte del Conde Dooku y su Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, el escenario dio lugar a la primera batalla de las provenientes Guerras Clon. El Gran Ejército de la República se abrió paso hasta los áridos territorios de Geonosis. En la primera hora, los clones, liderados por generales jedi, como Mace Windu y Kit Fisto, lograron hacer que los droides preparados saliesen a combatir y frenar la construcción de millones en proceso con la captura de las fábricas de droides. Poco después, los 200.000 soldados vencieron al ejército droide y lo forzó a retirarse del sistema. El éxito del Gran Ejército en Geonosis marcó el inicio de las Guerras Clon, un conflicto de secesión donde los soldados clones fueron presentados como héroes, y objeto de inspiración para el nombre. Mientras más y más mundos declaraban su alianza a la Confederación de Dooku, los soldados del Gran Ejército se vieron a sí mismos transportados hasta los rincones más remotos y oscuros de la Galaxia. Mientras su experienca crecía, también lo hacía su valor en combate. Sin embargo, sus victorias casi nunca se daban sin una masiva pérdida. Para cuando se dio la Segunda Batalla de Cato Neimoidia durante el fin de la guerra, una gran cantidad de clones del Gran Ejército habían sido abatidos o demasiado heridos para recuperarse y retomar la lucha.El Laberinto del Mal Los clones resultarían esenciales para las victorias de la República, con variantes especializadas como los ARC, que demostraban ser vitales para el combate. Dentro de poco fue evidente que los reclutas, civiles y Jedi que luchasen solos resultarían inúltiles en la batalla sin la ayuda proporcionada por los soldados clones. Un rostro y un nombre thumb|150px|El [[Comandante Clon|Comandante Cody en Utapau.]] Cuando el Gran Ejército fue revelado en Geonosis, la Galaxia entera llegó a creer que los soldados clones no serían muy diferentes que sus contrapartes droides; soldados sin rostro, obligados a mantener su vida en las líneas por la República, donde no tenían otra opción que servir, soldados sin mente o sin pensamientos de su propia vida. Sin embargo cierta aptitud comenzó a cambiar mientras aumentaban las pérdidas. Mientras se intensificaban las Guerras Clon, los Jedi formaron un sentimiento de apego a sus clones, llegando a tratarlos como individuales en lugar como trataban a los droides que combatían por una galaxia en guerra. Aunque inicialmente esto causaba confusión entre los clones, muchos de los que fueron criados con la mentalidad de no ser más que un producto empezaron a adquirir respeto genuino y admiración por sus líderes Jedi. Algunos generales Jedi involucrados afectivamente con sus respectivos subordinados directos eran Obi-Wan Kenobi y el Comandante Clon Cody, Aayla Secura y el Comandante Bly, y Yoda y el Comandante Gree. En raros casos, algunos soldados clones desarrollarían emociones fuertes que de vez en cuando se interpondría a su sentimiento de lealtad hacia la República, y después al Imperio. Este era el caso de Mort, un antiguo comando clon que junto con su escuadrón abandonó Kashyyyk por su comandante, Morkov. Mort presenció la muerte de todos los integrantes de su escuadrón y quedó gravemente herido en su huida. Al percatarse de que los clones eran generalmente considerados herramientas desechables en lugar de individuos específicos, desarrolló un sentimiento de odio sumamente cultivado hacia el Imperio, y muy en especial hacia Morkov. Traumatizado y desilusionado, Mort escapó eventualmente de Kashyyyk y se estableció en Dearic, en Talus, donde, buscando ahogar su dolor, terminió convirtiéndose en alcohólico. Tan fuerte era su odio hacia Morkov, que tan pronto reunió dinero, llegó a contratar a un asesino para que lo matase.Star Wars Galaxies En casos ciertos y sumamente discretos, algunos de los clones llegaron a formar relaciones románticas. Unos ejemplos eran Alfa-98 y Sheeka Tull o RC-1136 y Etain Tur-Mukan. Incluso Null-11 y Besany Wennen asemejaban una atracción el uno con el otro. Sheeka, Etain, Besany, todas creían que usar a los clones como una especie de "ejército tonto" era incorrecto, por lo que crearon amistades que trascendían con muchos de los altos miembros del Gran Ejército. left|thumb|250px|Un grupo de camaradas clones. Por mandato de sus generales Jedi, los soldados clones tenían permitidos adoptar nombres que sustituyesen informalmente sus designaciones numéricas, al igual que la permisividad de varios estilos de peinado.Star Wars: The Clone Wars (película) En mayor reconocimiento de los clones como individuos caracterizados, y por tanto diferentes a los droides de combate, los clones tuvieron permiso para personalizar sus armaduras de Fase I, lo que intensificó moralmente a los soldados, con un sentimiento de orgullo e individualidad. Sin embargo, a pesar del creciente número de apego de individuos clones con aquellos fuera del Gran Ejército, muchos veían a los clones con desconfianza o incluso desprecio. Un buen ejemplo era que mientras varios Jedi sentían una profunda conexión con sus camaradas clones, el general Jedi Rahm Kota no era fácilmente engañado por su naturaleza aparentemente inocente. Sostenía que los clones no eran candidatos para servir como soldados de la República. Kota fue reclutando su propio ejército para probar que los soldados no-clones eran más creativos, más independientes mentalmente, y generalmente, mucho más efectivos que los soldados clones. Para cuando llegó el Alzamiento del Imperio, la desconfianza de Kota hacia los clones se incrementó cuando estos empezaron a asesinar secretamente a sus superiores Jedi, muchas veces con los que habían simpatizado que y tomaban importancia por el bienestar de los clones, los que los habían tratado más como soldados humanos que como droides, pues a fin de cuentas eran un producto militar creado para luchar. Junto a Kota, los oficiales de la Armada de la República (reclutas no-clones) y miembros especiales de la COMPOR, odiaban a los clones y los veían como individuos inferiores, incluso no muy diferentes a los droides. El Ejército Secreto de Palpatine A los dos años del conflicto de secesión conocido como Guerras Clon, los rangos del Gran Ejército comenzaron a hacerse escasos. Atrición constante y un incremento masivo de la demanda de tropas tenía lugar, excediendo la capacidad de la República para educar y entrenar a nuevos reclutas. O por lo menos eso se pensaba. Tras la exhaustiva investigación del sargento Kal Skirata, su equipo de ARCs Null, y el agente de la Tesorería de la República Besany Wennen se encontró la evidencia de que millones de créditos eran llevados a compañías o cuentas bancarias dudosas desde el mismo presupuesto de la República para financiar lo que posteriormente fue sabido que era un poderoso ejército de clones. Creado en Coruscant y en su luna Centax-2, estos soldados fueron clonados por Microtectenologías Arkanian usando la tecnología Spaarti, y recibieron entrenamiento arduo en menos de un año, encontrándose en poco tiempo listos y preparados, despojándolos de su herencia mandaloriana, y tenienedo infinitamente menos competencia en sus características primarias, como la puntería. Otras arduas investigaciones conllevaron al descubrimiento que de millones de clones -al igual que la fábrica en serie de naves y armamentos- fueron sacados para la marcialidad correlacionada a duras penas para el momento del tercer aniversario de la Batalla de Geonosis, con la que se dio inicio al conflicto. Sin embargo, las primeras unidades de sospechados clones no-kaminoanos, como la 14ª Brigada de Infantería, la Legión 501 y los soldados de choque, comenzaron a ver acción en varias escaramuzas secretas poco antes de la Batalla de Coruscant. El resto del ejército secreto fue revelado durante la batalla, y fue esencial para la victoria de la República en un enfrentamiento de una semana de duración. En los días inmediatos consecuentes a la batalla, miles de naves y millones de soldados comenzaron a ganar los rangos del abrumado Gran Ejército, y empezaron a tornar el rumbo de la guerra a favor de la República. Gran Purga Jedi 200px|thumb|left|[[CT-0000/1010|Fox y la Legión 501 durante la Operación: Caída del Caballero.]] A pesar de que los soldados clones habían sido criados para respetar y sobre todo para crear amistad con los superiores Jedi a los que servían para la protección de la justicia y la paz en la Galaxia, habían sido adoctrinados con la absoluta lealtad a la República Galáctica, sin importar el caso. Mediante los consecuentemente crecientes poderes de emergencia del Canciller Supremo Palpatine, el mandatario virtualmente se volvió en sí la República, y con el tiempo todos los clones aceptaron de manera incuestionable su autoridad. Cuando la Orden 66 se inició finalmente durante el final de las Guerras Clon, los soldados probaron su gran lealtad a la República ejecutando a sus líderes Jedi con eficiencia y sangre fría. Cada clon tuvo su propia reacción a la orden. Algunos la asumieron como otra norma más que debía ejecutarse, pero muchos llegaron a asombrarse o a cometer actos suicidas, y algunos cuestionaban el hecho de matar a los Jedi; a pesar de todo, casi todos los clones siguieron la orden y ejecutaron a sus oficiales Jedi. Por toda la Galaxia, los clones fueron asesinado a los Jedi en sus respectivas áreas, a los Jedi que habían combatido creyendo fielmente en los clones con su vida; se volvió un error fatal para la entera Orden Jedi. Casi todas las tropas que habían liderado para ganar la guerra los habían traicionado a sangre fría, acatando un comando directo del Alto Mando, sin siquiera darse tiempo para cuestionarlo. Para los clones, la Orden 66 indicaba que cada Jedi era un traidor a la República y debía ser inmediatamente eliminado. Desde la perspectiva de los clones, ejecutaban una orden totalmente legal; y no sentían ningún lazo amistoso o familiar con ninguno de estos mientras tomaban sus armas y mataban a sus antiguos comandantes. Éste fue la única razón por la que los Jedi no llegaron a sentir la traición de los clones hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, algunas unidades, como el Equipo Ión, que habían adquirido mayor individualidad y moral que muchos otros clones con quienes convivían, se rehusaron a acatar la orden, creyéndola ilegítima.Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro Los actos del ejército clon posteriores a la ejecución de la Orden 66 llegaron hasta un mismo nivel irónico. Por la definición de objetivo en la orden de emergencia, los soldados clones sostenían que los Jedi habían traicionado a la República, y que salvarían su patria acabando con los "traidores". Pero su deseo genuino de servir a la República, combinado con su incaapcidad de cuestionar las órdenes, probaron ser la caída de la República y los ideales que habían estado luchando por defender. En la formalidad de sus acciones, los clones ayudaron a la ascensión al poder de un Lord Sith. En vez de los Jedi, los soldados clones habían sido los verdaderos traidores a la República Galáctica, aunque nunca lo supiesen en realidad. A pesar de que muchos Jedi murieron sin enterarse bien de la situación, algunos fueron capaces de detectar la traición, como en el caso del Maestro Jedi Yoda.Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith Algunos Jedi, como Obi-Wan Kenobi, Roan Shryne y sus colegas, se las arreglaron para escapar, aunque ya era muy tarde. Para el momento en que Yoda y Kenobi regresaron a Coruscant, la alguna vez poderosa Orden Jedi había sido erradicada hasta el último Maestro, Caballero y Pádawan. Con la casi total disolución de la Orden Jedi y la destrucción de su templo, los soldados clones de la República se convirtieron eventualmente en los soldados de asalto del Imperio Galáctico. Los clones de Jango Fett que completaron originalmente al Gran Ejército de la República, se reorganizaron en las Compañías Militares Imperiales. El ejército seguiría, en su mayor parte, estando integrado por los clones de Jango Fett por una década más. Irónicamente, la situación de los clones llegó a cambiar severamente para el Imperio, y no de buena manera. Mientras que en la República existían individuos a quienes le importaba los clones desde sus necesidades básicas y derechos, comenzando con nombres que sustituyesen informalmente sus designaciones hasta con pintar sus naves y darles los toques que quisieran a sus armaduras, en el Imperio ninguna de esas ideas eran aceptadas. Mientras los clones pasaban por transición de defender la libertad y la democracia a sembrar terror en las mentes de muchos ciudadanos a los que habían consagrado su vida a servir, mientras los antiguos soldados clones se volvían soldados de asalto imperiales. Sin embargo, ninguna de estas cosas resultaba una verdadera pérdida para todos los clones. Poco después de la instauración del Nuevo Orden, Los comandantes clones Appo y Vill estaban complacidos en asistir a las batallas como líderes, en lugar de ser esos "paladines glorificados", un término que Appo temía que se les fuese dado para el fin de las Guerras Clones. Es más, los clones seguirían siendo lo que desde un inicio estuvieron destinados a ser: un ejército desechable de soldados incapaces de cuestionar órdenes, no muy diferentes a sus contrapartes droides. Finalización del programa de clonación de Fett En 11 ABY, la clonadores de Kamino se rebelaron contra el Imperio Galáctico utilizando sus tecnologías de clonación para luchar contra el Imperio. El Imperio respondió con un ataque masivo en Ciudad Tipoca. Boba Fett, con su amplio conocimiento de los complejos, llevó a la Legión 501 por los pasillos de las instalaciones de clonación para desactivar la compleja tecnología del lugar. Cuando la resistencia intentó huir, dos de sus transportes de evacuación LAAT/i fueron derribados en el aire por los hombres de la 501''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' Este levantamiento provocó que Palpatine, que se había autoproclamado emperador, decidió que un ejército de clones genéticamente idénticos tenía demasiadas probabilidades de rebelarse, tal y como lo habían hecho contra los Jedi. Por lo tanto, era a través de esta reforma radical el que los clones de Fett se hicieran cada vez más raros dentro de un ejército de diferentes modelos genéticos y muchos reclutas. Aunque los modelos genéticos de Jango Fett aún se utilizaron para producir más stormtroopers, los clones de Fett se perdieron rápidamente y se sustituyeron por reclutas y clones basados en diferentes modelos genéticos. Los clones de Fett fueron "recompensados con la oportunidad" para combatir al lado de soldados "inferiores" y mucho menos cualificados por su gran lealtad y sus habilidades de combate. Ninguno de los clones de Fett, especialmente los pertenecientes a la 501, se utilizaron realmente para luchar junto con los "no-Fett", a los que se les apodaron como los "nuevos muchachos". En última instancia, el programa de clonación que se utilizó para producir casi el 50% de los soldados imperiales finalmente terminó con la derrota del Imperio Galáctico en la Batalla de Endor. Después de la muerte de Palpatine y Vader, los clones se convirtieron cada vez más raros y obsoletos en los remanentes imperiales y se sustituyeron por soldados nacidos con normalidad, tanto humanos como no-humanos, de esta manera el programa de clonación de 36 años terminó. Equipo Armadura thumb|right|220px| Soldados clon en [[Armadura de soldado clon Fase I.]] El primer año de las Guerras Clon vio al ejército de la República vestido en lo que se le refiere comúnmente como armadura fase I. La armadura, diseñada bajo la estrecha supervisión de Jango Fett, tuvo un gran parecido a la armadura del soldado de choque mandolariano, siendo el más obvio ejemplo el distintivo visor del casco en forma de T. La armadura en sí se componía de veinte placas de forma ajustada hechas de una aleación de plastoide, todo unido a una funda de malla negra para el cuerpo. Toda junta, la armadura pesaba menos de cuarenta kilogramos. A pesar de su volumen, la armadura permitía un razonable rango de movilidad. Los kaminoanos veían el espectro de luz ultravioleta, así que aunque los humanos vieran la armadura de los clones blanca, la armadura pudo haber sido diseñada más intrincadamente. Los kaminoanos también tomaron en cuenta el hecho de que los clones eran humanos, así que añadieron franjas de color para indicar rango y varias marcas para indicar logros en combate. Como en el caso del capitán Fordo. La principal desventaja de la armadura, que sin duda se debía al limitado conocimiento kaminoano de la anatomía humana, era que era intensamente incomoda para sentarse. La armadura Fase I también era notoriamente ineficiente contra la metralla prolongada y el fuego de bláster concentrado. Por esta razón, la armadura era comúnmente referida como “balde para el cuerpo” por aquellos con lazos cercanos con el GER.MedStar Duology En un obvio reflejo de la rígida sensibilidad de sus creadores kaminoanos, todas las armaduras fueron fabricadas con una prístina capa de pintura blanca. Sin embargo, las armaduras de oficiales y suboficiales presentaban franjas de color a través de su casco y brazos para denotar su rango y posición en sus unidades Sin embargo, algunos meses después de iniciada la guerra el color de la armadura se utilizó para denotar afiliación de unidad en lugar de rango. Si bien muchos soldados mantuvieron su armadura con el blanco tradicional, algunos escogieron personalizar su color y diseño.Star Wars: The Clone Wars (serie TV) En las naves de la armada de la República había algunos oficiales clon, como el comandante Wolffe que vestían versiones color blanco de los uniformes utilizados por los oficiales no clones. En el segundo año de la guerra, se implementó la armadura Fase II. Con la introducción de la versión mejorada se produjo un incremento en la personalización y modificación de la armadura. La armadura más avanzada también incluía un visor mejorado en el casco y puso fin a las molestias que traía el hecho de sentarse. La armadura en sí era también más confiable en combate y podía resistir mucho más castigo del fuego enemigo, pues algunos modelos comando tenían un revestimiento ablativo antibláster para reducir la efectividad de los blásters más pesados disparados por los superdroides de combate. Incluso con la introducción y adopción general de la armadura Fase II, algunas unidades e individuos clones continuaron utilizando la armadura de soldado clon Fase I. La armadura de soldado clon también estaba equipada y predispuesta para muchos dispositivos de comunicación y tecnologías similares. La armadura del soldado clon formaba la base de un sistema integrado de comunicaciones del cual sus vehículos, como el LAAT, y otros equipos, formaban parte. Soldados de forma individual podían recibir señales de comando y transmitir su situación a través de este sistema; también podían transmitir imágenes en video mediante los visores de su casco. Estos estaban equipados con un sistema de imagen multiespectral que podía penetrar humo, niebla y otras obstrucciones típicas de un campo de batalla. Además sus rifles bláster podían interactuar con los visores de sus cascos proveyendo una mira en video en sus pantallas. La armadura era resistente al calor, permitiendo a los clones pasar a través de escudos como los de los droides, así como desviar rozones de disparos bláster y enfriando golpes directos lo suficiente como para mejorar las oportunidades de sobrevivir del soldado. Kit thumb|right|220px|Soldados clones en armaduras especializadas. Al soldado se le proporcionaba el rifle DC-15 o su contraparte más pequeña, la carabina bláster DC-15. En adición, los soldados clon a menudo portaban una o más granadas de diferentes tipos como el detonador termal V-1 de Merr-Sonn, las granadas de concusión LXR-6, las granadas haywire V-6 y/o detonadores EC (Carga electroestática). Las bolsas y compartimentos del altamente funcional cinturón de utilidades de un soldado contenían una gran cantidad de equipo, incluyendo un gancho de arpeo, munición de repuesto, y un rudimentario medpack, conteniendo además suficiente carne sintética y bacta para mantener vivo a un soldado herido hasta que un llegara un médico. Divisiones de unidades especiales *5ª Flota de Seguridad *7º Cuerpo Aéreo *9º Cuerpo de Asalto *14ª Brigada de Infantería *38ª División Armada *41er Cuerpo de Élite thumb|Varios tipos de soldados clones. *55ª Brigada Mecanizada *85ª Brigada de Infantería *91er Cuerpo de Reconocimiento *182ª Legión *187ª Legión *212º Batallón de Ataque *327º Cuerpo Estelar *442º Batallón de Asedio *501ª Legión *Cuerpos Aéreos *Escuadrón Siete *Batallón de Ingenieros de Combate *Batallón de Lanceros *Mando de Seguridad del Mundo Hogar *Marines Galácticos *Muunilinst 10 *Tercer Ejército de Sistemas Soldados clones especializados Las primeras unidades de soldados clones incluían un número limitado de soldados entrenados para misiones especializadas, como pilotaje o mando. Según fueron avanzando las Guerras Clon, el Gran Ejército fue incrementando sus unidades especializadas, llevando a una mejora a unidades destinadas a entornos, equipamientos o misiones de combate específicas. Especialistas de combate right|thumb|150px|Un soldado clon con armadura de Fase II. *Comandos Avanzados de Reconocimiento, entrenados para misiones especiales de reconocimiento. **Comandos Avanzados de Reconocimiento clase Alfa, los soldados de mayor élite y eficiencia del GER. **Comandos Avanzados de Reconocimiento clase Null, aunque no fueron activados en un principio por su inestabilidad y locura, lideraron las unidades de inteligencia. *Clones Asesinos, entrenados para moverse silenciosa y rapidamente para asesinar a sus objetivos de forma eficiente con la única ayuda de dos vibrocuchillas o un rifle francotirador. *Comandos clones, entrenaban en unidades de cuatro para misiones encubiertas. Eran tan eficientes y mortíferos como los soldados GER.Star Wars: Republic Commando *Soldados clones ígneos, unidades con armamento y armadura pesados. *Marines clones, entrenados específicamente para el abordaje de naves separatistas durante el combate o para sabotear naves capitales del enemigo. *Soldados clones de Operaciones Encubiertas, con las ventajas del sigilo.Databank *Soldados clones de reconocimiento, asistencia de reconocimiento y supervivencia para los Generales Jedi. *Soldados clones exploradores, entrenados para misiones de reconocimiento y exploración. *Comandantes Clones, combinaban el conocimiento de tácticas de guerra con habilidades avanzadas de combate. *Soldados MEC, variante de soldados clon fuertemente armados. *Soldados Sombra, grupo de élite de soldados que trabajaban para operaciones encubiertas de la Inteligencia de la República. Especialistas en diferentes entornos *Soldados clones de asalto frío, entrenados específicamente para la batalla y supervivencia en regiones extremadamente frías. *Soldados clones SCUBA, entrenados para trabajar y luchar bajo el agua. *Soldados clones de choque, asignados al Mando de Seguridad Mundo Hogar con la misión de mantener la ley y el orden en Coruscant. *Soldados de los pantanos, con entrenamiento y armadura para el camuflaje en terrenos pantanosos. Especialistas en diferentes equipamientos thumb|Un [[Piloto Clon|piloto clon Fase II.]] *Ingenieros clones de combate, asignados a la artillería pesada y entrenados para la reparación de vehículos y la demolición. *Conductores de AT-RT, pilotaban los caminantes AT-RT. *Comandantes de AT-TE, lideraban los grandes caminantes AT-TE *Soldados BARC, pilotos especiales de los Deslizadores BARC. *Soldados clones ígneos y soldados clones granaderos, equipados con poder de fuego pesado antitropas de corto alcance. *Soldados clones pesados, equipados con armadura especializada, estaban entrenados en el uso misiles y lanzadores de cohetes. *Soldados clones autopropulsados, entrenados en las tácticas aéreas con mochilas propulsoras. *Soldados clones lanceros, operaban en motodeslizadoras y luchaban con lanzas de energía. *Paramilitares clones, grupo de clones de élite especializados en saltos de combate desde gran altitud. *Francotiradores clones, especializados en matar a enemigos desde una gran distancia. *Artilleros pesados clones, soldados especializados en armamento pesado antitropas. *Soldados clones pilotos, entrenados para hacer volar desde cualquier deslizador militar hasta los grandes [[Destructor Estelar clase Venator|Destructores Estelares clase Venator]] y servir cómo ténicos de campo. *Soldados lanzallamas, especializados en el uso de lanzallamas y otras armas incendiarias. Otras variantes *Soldados clones Anti-Imperiales, diseñados específicamente para la Rebelión de Kamino contra los soldados de asalto Imperiales. Rangos Al comienzo de las Guerras Clon, el rango de las tropas era determinado por el color de sus cascos y armadura de brazos y hombros; excepto para grandes legiones como la 501ª y algunos comandantes como el comandante Fox y el capitán Rex.thumb|right|150px|Un soldado jet [[Armadura de soldado clon Fase I|Fase I.]] *Blanco—Soldado raso (soldado estándar) *Verde olivo—Sargento; comandante de escuadrones conformados por nueve soldados. *Azul—Teniente; comandante de pelotones conformados por cuatro escuadrones (36 soldados). *Rojo—Capitán; comandante de compañías conformados por cuatro pelotones (144 soldados). *Amarillo—Comandante; comandante de regimientos conformados por cuatro batallones (2304 soldados). Muchos de estos comandantes crecieron con más capacidad de pensamiento independiente que los otros soldados, y algunas veces eran conocidos por nombres en lugar de números. También recibían entrenamiento del soldado ARC Alfa-17. Comandantes clon notables incluyen a Cody, Bly, Gree, Bacara, Appo, Neyo, Thire, Keller y Salvo. Con el desarrollo y distribución de la armadura de soldado clon Fase II, los soldados clon dejaron de utilizar marcas de color para indicar su rango. En su lugar, patrones de color en la armadura del soldado significaban legión, designación y posición. Soldados con la armadura fase II, o al menos el comandante Cody, también utilizaban franjas de colores a lo largo de su armadura para indicar la campaña en la que servían.Labyrinth of Evil Designaciones thumb|220px|Un [[Comando clon (izquierda) y un soldado ARC (derecha).]] Los soldados clon comandantes recibían la designación CC- o CRC (por comandante regimental clon). Los Comandos Avanzados de Reconocimiento clase Null fueron designados como N- o Null-. Los Comandos Avanzados de Reconocimiento clase Alpha fueron identificados con la designción A- o Alpha-, y los comandos clon por RC- (por Republic commando). Los capitanes clon y los tenientes clon recibían la designación CC- o CL-, respectivamente. Los sargentes clon y los soldados rasos recibían la designación CT-. Entre bastidores Todos los soldados clones fueron creados digitalmente tanto en El Ataque de los Clones como en La Venganza de los Sith. En español latinoamericano, tuvieron las voces de Miguel Ángel Chigliazza, y originalmente de Temuera Morrison, quien también le dio los rostros al Comandante Cody, Odd Ball, y el Capitán Jai'galaar, usando una armadura de color azul que posteriormente sería reemplazada por la armadura de soldado clon. Morrison también le daría las voces a los clones en muchos juegos, principalmente Star Wars: Republic Commando (mientras que las voces para los clones comunes eran proporcionadas por Roger Jackson) y en la serie Battlefront. Los clones jóvenes fueron interpretados por Daniel Logan (en El Ataque de los Clones) y Bodie Taylor (en ambos filmes). En la serie animada de televisión Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon, la voz en Latinoamérioca siguió siendo la misma, mientras que en inglés fueron interpretados por André Sogliuzzo. En el [[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (videojuego)|videojuego de La Venganza de los Sith]], Andrew Chaikin proporcionó la voz a los soldados clones. Para los humanos, la armadura de los soldados clones parecía blanca a simples, pero para los kaminoanos, la armadura clon era de muchos colores, debido a que éstos podían ver el efecto ultravioleta de la luz. Esto se da igualmente en el caso de sus hogares y otras edificaciones. Antes de el estreno de El Ataque de los Clones, los autores variados del Universo Expandido y fanáticos en general creían que los clones de las Guerras Clon lucharían en contra de la República. Esta idea errónea se causó debido al material publicitario que colocaba a los clones al lado de Dooku, al igual que Jango Fett. A medias e irónicamente es cierto, debido a que el ejército fue creado por Palpatine en su conspiración para destruir a la Orden Jedi. Apariciones *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' / comic / novela / novelización juvenil *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videojuego *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Machines of War'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Liga de Espías'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Star Wars Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' * * * * * *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''Equipment'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Traición en Cestus'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''MedStar I: Médicos de Guerra'' * *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' *''Star Wars Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''La Prueba del Jedi'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película / novela / novelización juvenil *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part 1)'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part 2)'' * *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' * *''Routine Valor'' *''Sithisis'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' * * * * * * * *''Brothers in Arms'' * * *''El Laberinto del Mal'' * * * * *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' / comic / novela / novelización juvenil / juego *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' * * * *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Vector'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''In His Image'' *''El poder de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Wars: The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' * *''The Unseen Queen'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars Miniatures: The Clone Wars'' ad *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''Always count your clones before take-off'' *''You can't hit the brakes in space'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando: Order 66'' videojuego *''Old Wounds'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Fuentes right|thumb|150px|Soldado clon con [[Armadura de soldado clon Fase I|armadura Fase I.]] *''Star Wars: El Poder de los Jedi'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections'' * * *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *Hasbro.com *''Star Wars Insider 61'' *''Star Wars Insider 94'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Soldados clon Categoría:Variantes de soldados clon Categoría:Soldados Categoría:enemigos